Watch the Fireworks
by broodyleytons
Summary: What better way to bring to people together at a beach party on the fourth of July. MaDi, people. Read it, you will not be dissappointed. Complete/OneShot. SOMEWHAT MATURE.


**Watch the Fireworks**

It was Fourth of July and Mac had unfortunately allowed Parker to drag her to a party on the beach. Mac didn't want to go, it was the last place she wanted to be, but, Parker being Parker had this way of making everything sound ten times better than it actually was; hence why Mac was standing all alone a few feet over from the bon fire. Another striking development from the horrible evening was that Dick Casablancas was there as well. She hadn't spoken, let alone acknowledged him since the day on the beach where he slurred out a drunken apology and then tried to stick his tongue down her throat. What, how do you respond to that? What do you tell the boy who basically gave you shit about dating his younger brother up until the night said brother took a sky dive off of the Grand? Really, what is there left to say? 'Oh gee, thanks for the heartfelt apology, I totally forgive you, now let's make out.' Wrong. That is not what Cindy Mackenzie was about.

Mac hadn't told anyone except for Veronica about the scene at the beach. Now she was wishing she would have told Parker about it so that maybe Parker wouldn't have begged Mac, knowing that there was a possibility that wherever there's a party, Dick Casablancas is a few feet away.

Mac decided not to drink, although watching Parker dance around with multiple random guys for the past two hours gave Mac an incentive to drink, almost like a given. But, eventually she was going to have to drive Parker back to her hotel where she now resided since she dumped Logan and her parents said that since her plans were to spend the summer in Neptune with Logan that she had to stay. Little to say, Parker wasn't too happy about that. She had to get a job and pay her way. A lot of the time though, Parker stayed with Mac at her house, which annoyed Mac and also comforted her. Since Veronica was miles upon miles away in Virginia and Wallace was in Africa, even Piz was gone. That left her with Parker.

There was also Dick but, come one, Dick? Mac would probably rather of strapped herself on an ant hill than spend the summer with Dick.

Mac decided to walk over to the beverage table to grab another closed water, however as she walked over to the table some drunken frat boy spilt all of his beer on the front of her shirt, and since the beer was iced in the cooler, it was freezing against her stomach and breasts. She breathed in air, somehow trying to escape the feeling of ice freezing over her abdomen. It didn't help her situation that it was a white cami, another stupid suggestion from Parker. Mac really needed to learn to say no to her friend. She finally brought her head up to face the faceless jerk that apparently didn't learn how to watch where he was going, and glared at him. She was about to yell at the bastard when someone punch him in the face.

Mac stepped back, bringing her hand to clap her mouth in shock. After watching the idiot shamefully fall to the sand, Mac followed the feet next to the groaning frat boy up from his shins to his legs, to his abs and finally to his face.

Remember those old cartoons where some farm animal's jaw falls to the ground in complete shock? Yeah, that was Mac.

"Dick?" Mac sputtered, still not comprehending any of what she just saw.

She watched in fascination as Dick finished off the rest of his water and threw the bottle on the jerk still in pain and now holding his bleeding nose.

Wait, back the truck up, Dick Casablancas drinking water, at a party? No FREAKING way.

Dick smiled and winked at Mac and then walked off to the beach, alone. What was that? Code?

Mac turned her body around to watch him go, still feeling like a cartoon animal. Maybe he had changed. Maybe he had finally realized that there was more to life than getting drunk and having sex with brainless bimbos. Maybe, just maybe, he meant what he said on the beach. Maybe he meant to lean in to kiss her. Maybe he felt something more like she had for the past month. Mac never told anyone her growing feelings towards Dick; Veronica would have checked her into a mental hospital, Wallace would have laughed, and Parker would have said something about not letting Dick get into my pants. What a great ring of friends she had. Still, she had grown feelings towards him and she desperately wanted to know why.

The loud music startled her and made her drop her water, consequently spilling out and seeping into the sand. But, she continued to stare at Dick, listening to the opening lyrics.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
so I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

Those lines struck a nerve and she knew what she needed to do to feel again. She grabbed two waters and head in the direction of Dick.

_I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again_

The words to the song gave her confidence to walk up behind Dick, who was standing in front of the ocean alone, and tap him gently on the shoulder.

"Ghostworld?" Dick asked even though he knew it was Mac.

Mac stared at the back of Dick's head in disbelief. How did he know it was her?

Sensing the silence, Dick turned around and grinned down at Mac's face and how her mouth was slightly opened. "Mac? You okay?" Dick waved his hand in front of her face, chuckling a little.

Mac snapped out of her stupor and looked about Dick's face. He was smiling from ear to ear and his hands were in the pockets of his jean shorts.

"Here," Mac handed him a water bottle. "Think of it as my thank you for you know, back there." Mac smiled.

Dick took the water bottle graciously and then turned back to face the ocean. Mac didn't know if that was her cue to leave or to stay. Why did guys have to be so damn confusing?

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and_

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

"I like this song," Dick said.

_Well there you go_, Mac thought.

"Me too," Mac agreed and walked next to Dick and stared out into the night sky atop of the dark ocean, doubling the number of stars in the sky.

Dick looked down at Mac and for the first time he could see she was wearing a bikini top under her white cami, now see through soaked cami; that was a navy blue with tiny white stars and red string that tied behind her neck. He could practically see her belly button and could tell she had defiantly worked out since the last time he had seen her, which was at the beach. Her white cami stopped right above her jean shorts leaving about an inch of bare skin. Her jeans hugged her hips perfectly. He noticed her hair had that wavy look to it, like when you did your best to straighten it but then the humidity of the summer and the salt water mist from the beach combined and moisturized your hair. That's how Mac's hair looked like and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Dick's eyes widened, did he just get caught staring at Mac? "Um, no, you're perfect." Dick looked back to the ocean, blushing hard.

Mac stepped forward and looked at Dick's face; he was blushing. "You think I am perfect?" Mac bit her lip.

Dick closed his eyes briefly before turning to face Mac completely. When he caught her eyes in a deep stare, he grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I do, I think you're perfect in the way that you embrace your imperfections. You don't try to hide them or cover them up with million dollar surgeries. You are real and it's fucking hot. Fucking hot in a way it's fucking beautiful." Dick stepped forward so he was flush against Mac chest and her shirt was starting to soak into his. "I don't know why it took me until now to realize that." Dick brought his hands to her shoulders.

Mac looked up at Dick and couldn't hide the utter shock written on her face. Dick thought she was perfect, hot and beautiful. And, he admitted all the previous sober. Plus, he basically said he was into her.

"Cat got your tongue Mackie?" Dick smiled and brought one hand up to her neck, lightly caressing her jaw line.

Mac miraculously formed a few words, being this close to Dick was intoxicating. "No, Dick does," Mac smiled.

"Dirty," Dick joked and then received a smack in the arm. "Shit Mac," He brought his hand from her neck to his arm to rub where she hit him. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry," Mac said but Dick could tell she didn't really mean it.

What she did, however, next caught Dick completely off guard. Mac unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and placed a few light kisses where she hit him, and then she looked up at Dick with admiration swimming in her dark, blue eyes.

Mac was about to say something but Dick crashed his lips against hers, bringing his hands to her head, running his fingers through her hair freely.

Mac moaned and brought her hands to Dick's shoulder blades, gripping onto him like she was riding some big wave. As Dick plunged his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue, Mac roamed her hands to his head, waving her fingers throughout his surprisingly soft hair.

They broke apart from their heated kiss to catch their breath, while resting their foreheads against each others.

"Whoa," Dick breathed.

"What?" Mac asked, confused but not really thinking deep into it because she was too high with life at the moment.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, that kiss was,"

"Breath taking?" Mac laughed as she began to unbutton the rest of Dick's shirt without delay, laying open kisses on the exposed skin.

Dick let his head fall, enjoying what Mac was doing. "Something like that," Mac giggled as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and raked her nails back up his chest, playfully scratching his nipples. "Damn Mac," Dick groaned as Mac started to kiss his chest. "Please, if we are taking clothes off, let me help you with that dirty shirt there." Dick gripped the hem of Mac's white cami roughly, but looked in her eyes to make sure it was okay. Mac just overlapped his hands with hers and helped him pull it off her.

"Oh, I was just getting ready to swim." Mac smiled mischievously and started to walk backwards to the water.

"Tease," Dick yelled and then whipped off his shirt and ran after her.

Mac screamed and tried to get away but Dick was too tall and he got to her before she had even turned around to run. "I have you now, what shall I do with you?" Dick whispered huskily into Mac's ear.

Mac swallowed hard before she pushed herself onto her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't urgent or full of passion like before, it was more like a sweet knowing kiss.

With that kiss Dick loosened his hold on Mac, one kiss from Mac and it felt like a wave of relaxation washed over him. So, he wrapped his arms around the lower part of her back and pulled her close to him. "You know, I've wanted to do this for a while now." Dick whispered.

Mac wrapped her arms around Dick's waist as well and laid her head on his chest. "Mhmm," She hummed. "Me too,"

Dick smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Mac's head then grabbed her hand. "Come with me," He said in the sweetest voice. Mac was touched with how sweet Dick could be. She never thought he had it in him, so she just nodded and picked up her flip flips and cami in her left hand, while still holding onto Dick's left hand with her right.

"Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade was playing softly from up the beach by the bonfire so it sounded muffled from where Mac and Dick were walking.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

Mac was thinking about how the music choices tonight were perfect for her and Dick. It was more than perfect, it was, flawless. She couldn't believe that she had woken up that morning not having Dick in her life and now, twelve hours later, she couldn't imagine it without him. "So, what changed?" Mac asked.

Dick looked down at Mac. "What do you mean?"

Mac chose her words carefully. "I mean, this isn't the old Dick. What happened to him?" Mac bit her bottom lip.

Dick nodded, figuring he had only so long before that question came up. "Well, when my dad came to visit and spend 'father-son-quality-time' with me before going to prison he just made me take a look into me and how I was living my life. I didn't want to end up like my father." Dick looked down at Mac momentarily and squeezed her hand, then continued. "I realized that there was more to life than getting 

drunk off my ass just to forget my grief over Cassidy and all the other shit in my life. The drinking only prolonged my pain." Dick shrugged.

Mac was shocked that he told her that.

"You seem shocked." Dick laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, can you blame me?" Mac cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Dick answered as they reached a secluded area by the docks. "This is where I go to think. I have never taken anyone here before." Dick let go of Mac as he stood somewhat in front of the docks.

"You think?"

"That's enough; next time you make fun of me you will regret it." Dick threatened her as he slowly walked towards her.

"How exactly are you going to do that? I assume it would take a lot of thought process. That cannot be good for your brain-"

Dick ran after her and threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the ocean.

"You better put me down," Mac squirmed but it was useless for Dick wasn't going to set her down anytime soon so she settled with hitting him on the back.

Dick smacked her on her butt, receiving a yelp from Mac who then hit Dick on his back again. Then Dick smacked her butt, this continued until he reached the water. "Now I don't mind continuing our little kinky banter but I will not let you down unless you promise me you won't hit me." Dick held tight to Mac's legs.

"Ugh, fine!" Mac exasperated.

Dick let Mac down and they looked at each other for a second before Mac shoved Dick. "Dude, what the hell? You promised."

"That was for smacking my ass." Mac hit Dick in the chest, harder than the first hit. "And that's for liking it."

Dick lost his balance and fell backwards into the water, splashing water up onto Mac. "Again, DUDE! You promised!" Dick yelled and pulled on Mac's ankle and she tumbled down as well. She was now straddling Dick in the shallow part of the beach. "But it was totally worth it." Dick smirked as he leaned his head up to meet her lips. He grinned against her mouth as he felt her relax against his chest.

Mac brought her hands up to Dick's hair, which was now wet, and began tugging onto it as she unconsciously grinded her hips into Dick's lap, where he was growing harder by the thrust. He moved his hands from his tight grip of her shoulders to her hips to steady her movements. "Mac," He gasped as she continued to move against him and tugged on his bottom lip. "Mac, you need to stop." He breathed but made no effort to stop her.

"Really?" She whispered against his lips, not breaking contact with them before she started kissing her way down his jaw line, as her left hand ran across his chest.

Dick's response was throwing them over so that he was on top of Mac. She was breathing hard, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. And her lips were swollen and pink and now her hair was completely soaked. He dived in and began assaulting her lips with atomic kisses, kisses so hard she felt his teeth, which turned her on oddly enough. Then, he began kissing down her jaw line to her clavicle bone and over to her right shoulder and moved her bikini strap over her shoulder so he could suck on her skin.

Mac closed her eyes and she was in complete bliss, but then she felt Dick reached behind her back and untie her bikini that was too quick for her so she sat up and looked at Dick while reaching behind her to retie her bikini.

Dick sat up as well and coughed. "Right, too soon."

Mac pursed her lips and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I am sorry; it's just," It wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing it was just it was Dick and they hadn't even formed any bases on what their relationship was. Plus they were on the beach, at a party.

"Hey, it is totally cool. I completely understand. Whenever you're ready, I will be too." Dick smiled and reached over to smooth out some of her hair that was sticking to her cheek and then laying a butterfly kiss there.

Mac smiled and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. He being so sweet and patient made Mac even more turned on plus it didn't help that the current of the waves was around them. So, Mac made a decision and shoved Dick back down onto his back and giggled at his shocked demeanor. "Well, you're lucky because that really turned me on so you get rewarded." Mac said as she straddled Dick and reached behind her and untied her bikini and then, before taking it off, she lay down on top of Dick and crashed her lips against his mouth. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands grip her ass then trail up her bare back, then up to her shoulders, slowly pulling the straps down her arms. She shuddered under his touch; it was like electricity followed him everywhere he touched her.

Dick turned them over to cover her up in case some drunken idiots from the party wandered over to them, he didn't want Mac to be embarrassed. As he laid her down in the water he glanced at her breasts and was taken aback with how beautiful they were. They weren't big but they weren't small. He began to wonder how they felt. He looked up at Mac briefly before placing his right hand on one of her breast and massaging it while his other hand was clasped protectively against the middle of her back, pressing her as close as space provided. Dick was surprised that his hand fit perfectly on her breast. "Beautiful," He whispered before taking her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it feverishly while also sucking on it.

Mac couldn't believe how erotic she felt. She had decided that she now and forever would love the beach, with this memory how could she not love the beach? She was going to have thank Parker graciously because it was because of her that Mac even showed up. Shit, Parker.

"Dick, Dick," Mac whimpered, finding words to say other than his name was an issue, but she needed him to stop pleasuring her to talk like a normal human. "Dick, um, oh wow,"

Dick grinned at how she couldn't talk straight. "Yes Mackie? Is there a problem?" He asked against her skin as he began kissing down the middle of her stomach, stopping at her belly button and dripping his hot tongue into it.

"Oh, God," Mac panted, enjoying the sensation she was receiving from Dick's tongue. She then began to think of where else his tongue would feel great. "Mmmm," She moaned as Dick found the sensitive spot on her left hip, sucking onto the skin there while unbuttoning her shorts while still-throughout everything so far-tweaking her left nipple.

Once her shorts were unbuttoned and unzipped, Dick brought both of his hands to her sides and began to pull them down her hips, but had trouble since they WERE in the water and the jean shorts were soaked. "Shit," Dick grumbled as he fought with them, but with a little help from Mac wiggling them off, finally they were in Dick's hands and Mac laughed as he threw them up onto the shore. "Much better," He whispered hoarsely as he began kissing up the inside of her leg and up to the side of her knee. "You're fucking delicious Mackie, you taste like, like cinnamon or something," Dick said as he went back to kissing her leg.

Mac giggled at how Dick sounded and then felt a familiar feeling at the base of her spine and thrust her hips up against Dick's mouth.

"Somebody getting anxious there?" Dick grinned.

Mac answered by wrapping her legs around Dick's waist, pulling him down fully on top of her, revealing how turned on he was too. "I think you need to take your shorts off as well, you know, level the playing field here." Mac licked her lips while letting her hands travel down to the top of Dick's jeans and hooking a finger into it and toying with it before bringing her other hand to unbuttoned it.

Dick stood up quickly and then with one swift motion his jean shorts were off and lying with hers over on the shore. Then he was back on top of her, just enjoying being so close to the girl he had fallen for so long ago but only realized it recently; chest against chest, fingertips against fingertips, forehead against forehead, heartbeats synchronized with heartbeat, breathing the same air. It was heaven.

"Is is possible that someone can feel this way about someone this soon?" Dick breathed in as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know but, I feel it too." Mac closed her eyes and became lost in the moment until she felt Dick's hand travel down her side, sending chills down her spine, and then slid under her bikini bottom and sliding a finger inside her. "Oh," She gasped.

"Is this okay?" Dick breathed in before biting his lip at how tight she was.

"Yes," Mac nodded and the arched her back as he slipped another finger inside her, thrusting them in and out rapidly. She had to bite her lip not to scream out in pleasure as he pinched her bundle of nerves.

Sensing this, Dick leaned down and kissed her lips, instantly their tongues were dueling and exploring each other's mouth. Mac thought it was fascinating how straight Dick's teeth were she ran her tongue across them. She felt her stomach twist and new her orgasm was coming soon so she wrapped her arms 

around Dick's neck and deepened the kiss as she tightened her gripped around his waist as well. "Oh, Dick," She said, still kissing him. "Oh, oh," With one last thrust Mac came yelling out his name and arching her back while curling her toes in the sand below.

Dick kissed her once more before pulling his fingers out and looked down at her and chuckled at her. Her lips were parting and she was panting while her eyes were closed still; riding out the aftershock of her orgasm.

She let out a frustrated sigh as Dick moved to her side.

"What, you stopped?" Mac demanded as she turned on her side to face Dick.

"Yes for two reasons: one, if we continued I would want to do a lot, a lot more, and I can't because I didn't bring any protection and two-" Dick stopped when he heard Mac gasp. "What?"

"You came to a party, where you knew hot babes would be here drunk and willing, with no condoms? Wow, I think the world just flipped or something." Mac looked down at their hands which were entangled, and shook her head dismissively, trying to not to smile.

Dick tickled her side. "Hey, not cool. I didn't plan on getting laid; remember the part of our night where I admitted about not turning back on my old ways?" Dick patted Mac's bottom.

Mac giggled at Dick's sudden possessive behavior. "And reason number two what be?" Mac kissed Dick's chest.

"Oh, right, the fireworks are about to start in, 5, 4, 3, 2," Mac gasped as she the fireworks started. "One." Dick kissed Mac's mouth and then sat up bringing Mac between his legs and wrapping his arms around her chest, her naked chest.

Mac nuzzled her head under Dick's chin. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I know something else that's beautiful." Dick said.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Your nose," Dick kissed her nose. "Your mouth," He kissed her mouth, slipping his tongue in as discreetly as possible. "Your eyes, your eyes are, there are no words." He kissed her eyelids. "Your mind is definitely fucking gorgeous, probably one of the things that drew me to you way back when." He kissed the top of her head. "And then there are other parts that are extremely beautiful but you might elbow me in the balls." Dick chuckled but tightened his grip on Mac's arms and chest just in case.

Mac rolled her eyes, enjoying the fact that Dick was somewhat afraid of her, and continued to watch the spectacular fireworks show from down the shore. They both just sat there in silence, enjoying being close. Mac knew she should be cold from sitting in the water at night and complete embarrassment that she was bare chest in Dick Casablancas' arms after what he just did, what they just did, but she wasn't, she didn't feel at shame at all. She actually felt quite at home in the older Casablancas' arms.

Once the big finale ended Mac and Dick stayed sitting like they had been for the last half hour until they heard a ringing noise from the shore. Neither of them moved until it annoyingly continued.

"Oh! That must be my cell phone!" Mac jolted up to walk up to her shorts when she remembered that she didn't have her bikini and or her cami on so she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Hold on, I will go get it." Dick kissed Mac on the cheek before standing and jogging over to where their clothes laid.

Mac couldn't help to lip her lips as she watched Dick jog off; his back was so toned and shined beautifully underneath the moonshine.

"It's Parker," Dick yelled, although he was jogging back towards Mac. "I am even surprised that your phone still works after you know rolling around in the water." Dick wiggled his eyes as he handed her cell phone and then walked back to grab her shirt and their jean shorts before Mac could smack him.

"Parker?" Mac answered on the fifth millionth ring it seemed like.

"Where are you? The fireworks are over and some of the guys said you walked off to the beach but I can't see you. I am ready if you are ready."

"Um, sure I will be back up there in a minute. Bye." Mac hung up and stared at her phone, also surprised by the fact it wasn't completely dead.

"We have to leave now don't we?" Dick whined as he helped her up before holding out her shorts so she could step into them. "Do we have to?"

After zipping up her shorts, she grabbed her bikini top and tied it back up. "Yeah, Parker wants to go and I am her ride." She replied, her voice matching Dick's whine.

Dick bowed his head but shimmied into his shorts as well.

"Where's my shirt?" Mac asked as she walked fully onto the shore by Dick, looking around.

Dick was grinning as he hooked his thumbs into his pockets before rocking back and forth on his heels. "Well, I guess you will have to leave without it," He leered.

Mac stared at him before reaching out and pinching his nipple. "Where is my shirt Dick?"

"Jesus woman, why do you have to so damn violent?" Dick yelled.

"I don't know it might concise with the fact that I know you are hiding my shirt!" Mac tweaked his nipple harder. "If you like your nipples Dick, you will tell me where it is."

"Shit, fuck, fine, here," Dick reached around to his back pocket and handed over her the cami.

Mac let go of his nipple to grab her shirt. "Thanks, now I am just going to skip over the part where I ask you why my shirt was in your back pocket and go straight for the part where I hit you for putting my shirt in your pocket, what the hell-"

Dick stopped her movements with his hands grabbing hers and holding them up over her head. "Play nice Mackie." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now, come on, we must go." Dick grabbed her hand and started walking.

They were halfway to the bonfire when Mac stopped walking and when Dick turned around to look at her questionably she looked down at their hands. "Are we, you know?" She held her gaze on their hands.

At first Dick didn't know what she meant but then looked at their hands as well. "Um, I was hoping we could be, you know, together."

Mac smiled and stopped looking at their hands, which were now swinging back and forth, and looked up at Dick. "Like together as in…"

"As in I really want you to be my girlfriend type of together." Dick kissed the back of her hand.

"Who knew you could be so sweet." Mac joked while ringing out her soaking wet hair with her free hand.

"Seriously, you have got to stop making fun of me like that." Dick pouted.

Mac laughed and pushed his face away as they reached the bonfire where there were still tons of people there.

"I think I am having a traumatic flashback from that day at the beach when I leaned in to kiss you and pushed me away." Dick continued to pout.

"I didn't push you away, just your face and it was because you were drunk and it startled me." Mac rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for an unexpected kiss that he soon gave into as well by slipping his hands in her back pockets.

When they pulled apart he gripped her ass and then let her go. "I will kiss ya later Mackie," Dick grabbed her phone and dialed his number so she had it saved in her call list. "Call me later so we can get back to lovin," He wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her again after spotting Parker. "You better take Park home. Later." He kissed her again, he couldn't stop. "Okay," Kiss. "I am," Kiss. "Totally," Kiss. "Going now." Kiss. Pause. "Now, totally bye." Kiss.

"Go!" Mac laughed but still felt cold when he walked away to talk to Chip Diller.

Mac then turned around to find Parker.

"Mac!" Parker yelled and grabbed Mac's arm once she caught up to her. "Ready?" She raised an eyebrow at Mac.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Mac agreed but couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

Parker smirked and then said, "So I guess it worked."

Mac snapped her head to Parker. "What you mean 'it worked'?"

Parker laughed. "I mean Dick planned this whole thing, me bringing you here." Parker smiled. "He is so into you, it is actually kind of cute. Dick-top-frat boy-never-settle-down-Casablancas falling for Mackie-O." Parker smirked once more and then giggled as Mac stopped walking to look back at Dick who must have been watching her walk away with Parker because his eyes were smoldering against her own. She blinked when he licked his lips playfully and then winked. She couldn't believe it.

"He really planned this? When did you and Dick become so close?" Mac asked as they continued walking to Mac's car.

"I wouldn't say we are close, he came to me the day after the day he apologized and tried to kiss you. Said he messed up and wanted to make it up to you but he didn't know who else to go to." Parker smiled as she got into the car. "I think he is scared of Veronica." She laughed.

"Who would have thought?" Mac was still in shock that Dick did all of that, for her.

So Mac had come to the conclusion that maybe beach parties weren't all that bad after all; making out with Dick wasn't as disgusting as she once though; and that fireworks weren't just combustible things that shot out into the sky. _Best Fourth of July ever_, Mac thought as she laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

**The first song is "Miracle" by Paramore. Forgot to mention that.  
Now, please review!! **


End file.
